Our laboratory is using both intraoral and extraoral methods of measuring the pH of dental plaque following ingestion of various test foods. Both methods exhibit the expected results. Time courses are similar except the extraoral method detects the drop more rapidly than does the intraoral method. Factors thought to influence the pH time course are being investigated including the pH, flow rate and buffer capacity of the saliva; the pH and buffer capacity of the test food.